Tajemniczy sen
Tak, to było dziwne... Miałem osiemnastkę... Wypiłem troszkę za dużo... o jeju... moja głowa! Zaraz... gdzie ja jestem? To nie jest mój dom w San Francisco, to jakaś stara, opuszczona fabryka... Nie, nie... To jakiś żart Stefana? Wstałem, podszedłem do okna, które było zasunięte żaluzją, spojrzałem, a tam! Lepiej nie chcecie widzieć... Dwóch mężczyzn. Mieli krew na całym ubraniu. Spojrzeli się w stronę okna, zauważyli mnie! Szybko uciekłem do piwnicy, okazało się, że było tam ukryte wejście do podziemnego tunelu, najwyraźniej oni nic o nim nie widzieli. Zakryłem wejście, kucnąłem. Dwójka coś mówiła, słyszałem co... - Słuchaj, on gdzieś tu jest... Szukaj po szafkach. - powiedział jeden z dwójki. Drugi mężczyzna przeszukiwał duże szafki, nagle się zatrzymał. Zrobiłem parę kroków w tył, uciekłem. - Carl? Bierz kilof! - krzyknął jego szef i Carl biorąc kilof w ręce niszczy obraz, którym było zakryte wejście do tunelu. Zauważyłem go, zacząłem uciekać, nagle coś się pode mną zarwało, spadałem w dół, nagle PLUSK! Byłem w wodzie... Nie zrobiłem wstrzymania oddechu, ale szybko wydostałem się na powierzchnię. Było bardzo ciemno, lecz mój wodoodporny smartfon nie zawiódł. Włączyłem latarkę. Kierowałem się w stronę ciemnego wejścia. Usłyszałem jęki, przeraźliwe jęki jak z jakiegoś horroru. Biegłem dalej nie patrząc na drogę. Jęki stawały się coraz bliżej mnie. Biegłem i biegłem. Bardzo się bałem, zauważyłem postać. Biała koszula nocna, głową, łysiejąca. Twarz na mnie spojrzała, staruszek w czerwonymi oczami, kierował się na mnie z uniesionymi rękami jakby chciał mnie udusić. Pobiegłem w tył. Postać znikała z mojego pola widzenia. Przewróciłem się... - Cholera... - mruknąłem i wstałem biorąc telefon do ręki. - Nie, nie... Nie mam zasięgu.... Biegłem przed siebie. Nagle zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Nie znałem głosu. - Witaj, kolego. Jak się masz? - zapytał mroczny głos. - Jak ci się wiedzie pod ziemią? Hehe... - Zaraz, kim jesteś? - zapytałem faceta. On nie odpowiedział. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem go przede mną. - Jestem twoim największym koszmarem, zabiję cię jak tamtą kobietę. - rzekł facet i biegł w moją stronę. Rzucił się na mnie. Zadawał potężne ciosy w twarz i brzuch. Zrobiło mi się nie dobrze. Facet wstał i zaczął mnie kopać. Potem wziął do ręki wielki kij i zaczął nim we mnie walić. Bardzo mnie to bolało. Straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w jasnym pokoju. Zaraz... to był mój pokój... Więc to tylko sen? Ach... A już się bałem, że nie żyję. Obok mnie leżała moja dziewczyna, Alice i moi kumple: Stefan i Max. Włączyłem telewizor. Leciały wiadomości. Podgłosiłem. Na środku ekrany widniał napis: Tragedia na pustyni. - Witam, Devin McGrave, wiadomości. Niedaleko Las Vegas przy opuszczonej fabryce znaleziono zwłoki młodej kobiety, około 25 lat. Sprawcy tego zabójstwa zniknęli. Możliwe, że więzili jeszcze jedną osobę. Znaleziono wejście do podziemia i zapadniętą podłogę, gdzie lała się woda. - powiedział mężczyzna. Co? Taki sam sen miałem ja. To znaczy, że to działo się naprawdę? Czemu się nie obudziłem, czemu nie poszedłem na policję, dziewczyna pewnie by żyła. Kurczę... To skutek wypicia piwa i wódki? Nie wiem sam... Mam nadzieję, że nigdy mi się to więcej nie przytrafi... Logan Wolter ---- Autor: Łukasz 10 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie